Multichip semiconductor modules (“MCMs”) are known and generally consist of a plurality of interconnected semiconductor die mounted on a substrate to form small power conditioning circuits such as d-c to d-c converters, power supplies for portable electronic equipment and the like.
It is very desirable in such devices to minimize electrical resistance due to packaging (die free package resistance or DFPR); to maximize chip foot print ratios; to improve the thermal resistance Rth of the package; and to improve package reliability and manufacturability.